Who you gonna call
by Deelightful76
Summary: Paranormal psychologists Doctors Carlin, Marri and Logan are ready to face a battle with the spooks of New York city. It's the mashup literally none of you asked for. And yet...
1. Chapter 1

The painted letters on the door read "Paranormal Studies Laboratory; Dr J Marri, Dr R Carlin, Dr W Logan." Scarlet letters were scrawled across the glass "Logan burn in hell".

The room was filled with a jumble of boxes and electrical equipment, scattered papers, dirtied mugs and a long faded pot plant. In the centre were a couple of desks, a low divider separating them. On one side sat two students, a nerdy boy and a pretty girl, their hands seemingly wired to some contraption or other. On the other sat Dr Wyatt Logan, one of the department's paranormal psychologists. He was mid 30s and in possession of a startlingly bright pair of blue eyes that accentuated his handsome face, and deep Texas drawl. He was holding up a large card, faced away from the students.

The boy touched his fingers to his head, a look of nervous reluctance on his face, "ummm. Square" he offered.

"Good guess," Wyatt responded as he flicked the card over revealing it was printed with a star, "but wrong." He gave the boy a look of mild regret as he reached forward and flicked a control in front of him, sending a short sharp electric current into the boy, giving him a nasty shock. The boy flinched while Wyatt gave a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders and made a note in his papers.

Turning his attention to the girl, his eyes softened and a dimpled flirtatious smirk weaved its way across his face. Wyatt held a new card aloft "Tell me what you think it is."

The girl concentrated for a moment "Is it a star?"

Wyatt's eyes flicked over to the card. "It IS a star!" his voice soft and congratulatory. It was in fact a circle.

He repeated the task with the boy, who received another shock when he incorrectly guessed circle instead of a square.

Looking once more to the girl, Wyatt held up a plus sign. His smile was once more disarming as he gave her a wink. "Concentrate. Come on, what do you think?" She got it wrong. "Incredible. 5 for 5! You can't see these can you?" he teased.

He continued to heap praise on the 'remarkable abilities' of the young woman. The boy however was incensed at being subjected to electrocution as part of the research into 'the effect of negative reinforcement on ESP ability' and stormed out leaving the two of them alone. Finally he thought. Dr Wyatt Logan Ph.D might be one hell of a sexy professor but he was also an unscrupulous cocky bastard too.

His cunning plan was undone by the arrival an excitable Rufus Carlin. "This is it. This is definitely it!" he enthused as he set about the lab gathering equipment and a video camera. "Wyatt at 1:40PM at the main branch of the New York Public Library on 5th avenue 10 people witnessed a free floating full torsal vaporous apparition! It blew books off shelves from 20 feet away and scared the socks off some poor librarian."

More interested in that moment with continuing some one on one research with the impressionable young prospect still sat in their office, Wyatt attempted to get rid of his colleague. "I'm very excited. I'm very pleased. I want you to get right down there and report back..."

But Rufus wasn't so easily deterred "Nah-uh. Jiya went down there, she took EKP surveillances. They went right off the scale, buried the needle! We're close on this one. You're coming with us."

xxxx

Shortly after Wyatt and Rufus met Jiya at the library where she filled them in on what she'd found out so far. The sightings had been in the lower ground stacks which had now been cleared of visitors – not that any of the witnesses had been in a hurry to stay. They'd reported seeing card draws opening, books floating off shelves and a glowing ghostly presence in the form of a woman. The librarian looked particularly disturbed by his ordeal and resolutely refused to go back downstairs.

"We need to go down and check it out. Follow me, this way." Jiya nodded in the direction of some stairs behind them. She was holding a psychokinetic energy 'PKE ' meter; a spirit motion and disturbance detector designed to trace ghosts, which clicked softly as they made their way down the steps. They weaved in and out of the stacks, directed by the ticks of the PKE like a spooky version of the 'warmer / colder' game children play. Wyatt languidly trailed behind his eager colleagues.

"Symmetrical book stacking!" Rufus exclaimed in awe as they came upon an 8ft tower of tomes in the middle of the walkway. "Just like the mass turbulance of Philadelphia in '47."

Wyatt look decidedly less impressed. "Yeah, no-one would ever stack books like this"

They pressed on coming across a cabinet, it's drawers open and covered in slime that oozed and dripped on to the floor. "Ectoplasmic residue!" declared Rufus, then turned to Wyatt handing him a petri dish "Collect some for Jiya."

He grimaced as he scraped up the sample, accidentally flicking some in his eye as he tried to flick the sticky substance off his fingers. Ugh. He handed it over to Jiya "Your mucus…"

The PKE began to click rapidly and the group fell silent as they turned a corner. At the end of the corridor, apparently reading a book there was a ghost. Aside from the fact that she was floating and an ethereal shade of purple, she looked normal, almost beautiful in fact. Long light hair that drifted past her shoulders, probably mid-fifties, if she wasn't you know dead, and smartly but casually dressed in well-cut jeans and t-shirt, long slim cardigan and loafers. She reminded Wyatt of the art and history professors he'd seen around campus.

"What do we do?" They all shrugged their shoulders – clearly no-one had thought to make a plan.

"We should make contact. One of us should speak to it." Well that was something. Jiya and Rufus' eyes drifted over to the charmer of the group. He shrugged and stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm Wyatt. Where are you from… …originally?" he shot her his best dimpled smile.

She turned and looked at him, slowly raising her finger to her lips. "Shhhhh"

Wyatt stepped back. Apparently his tried and tested routine wasn't going to win any prizes here. Time for a different approach.

"I know what to do" Rufus advised. The trio stole forward again, slowly inching closer to her. As they got nearer he yelled out "Get her!" and they lunged forward.

"Rrrahhhhhh!" the ghost roared as it spun around to face them, it's clawed hands and arm's raised, and face contorted into a horrific snarling skeletal monster. Holy shit! The scientists yelped and scrabbled back before sprinting for the exit and racing from the building, a flurry of pigeons exploding into the air as they shrieked their way down the steps.

The librarian was hot on their heels, "Did you see it? What was it?"

Not stopping to look back Rufus called over his shoulder, "we'll get back to you!" and they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Rufus was giddy as he, Jiya and Wyatt looked around the old firehouse that was to be the headquarters for their new venture. After the incident at the library the trio had been summoned to the Dean's office where Jake Neville had summarily ripped into their research saying it lacked credibility and that they'd brought Columbia University into disrepute. They'd been fired from their posts there and then and the paranormal sciences department closed with immediate effect.

'Freed' from the safe confines of academia and with it the means to make money, they'd decided to start up a business specialising in the investigation and elimination of otherworldly spirits; "Ghoulbreakers". A loan on Rufus' mother's house secured ('Don't sweat it Rufus, everyone has 3 mortgages these days' dismissed Wyatt when Rufus started to panic), and a slide down the fireman's pole later, and they'd signed the deed for their new home.

Rufus and Jiya busied themselves building and installing state of the art technical equipment including portable devices for the capture of ghosts, ghouls and spirits, and an on-site containment unit to house the vanquished spectres. Wyatt meanwhile had sourced a vehicle – a converted hearse he'd branded the 'Ectomobile' and set the wheels of marketing in motion with a local TV and social media campaign. They'd also hired a receptionist, Amy, to manage calls and enquiries; a young university drop out with a taste for tattoos, tequila and no good women according to her Instagram profile. She was rude, refused to take orders and barely did her job instead spending most of her time writing fan fiction and scrolling through Twitter. She was also cheap. Wyatt offered her the job immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy Preston stepped out of the elevator and onto the 12th floor of the apartment block where she lived. She hefted the paper bagged groceries she held up onto one hip, and with her other arm, carried her cello. She slowed and rose onto her toes as she passed by the door of her neighbour, Connor Mason, hoping to avoid another drawn out conversation with him.

The Englishman was a nice enough guy but he could drone on for hours going into minute detail about the lives of his friends and colleagues – people she'd never heard of let alone knew – and his work as an IT consultant. She'd just put the key in her lock when his voice called across the hallway. Rats.

"Lucy. Ah there you are. So glad I caught you. I'm having a party on Thursday night. Just a little soiree, nothing fancy. A few canapes and amuse bouche washed down with some rather good English wine. The English make some of the best sparkling in the world these days you know – they regularly win awards beating the traditional champagne houses. It's the climate and the soil – a lot of the South coast has the same **terroir**" (he emphasised the French word with an excessive roll of his tongue) "as the northern wine growing regions of France but of course the slightly cooler temperatures in the UK are that bit better suited to the needs of the grapes."

Lucy sighed, he'd warmed to his theme and she was in danger of being stuck for some time as he continued his sermon.

"I received a case from a client of mine, Anthony Bruhl. Brilliant engineer. I've been working on a project with him looking into time…." He smiled conspiratorially and feigned an apologetic 'oops' as he raised his finger to his lips indicating that whatever he was dying to tell her was clearly confidential, "…well let's just say it's a fascinating project that could change the world as we know it."

Lucy nodded indulgently and turned her attention back to her door, trying to put an end to the conversation.

"Yes, so just a small gathering of some clients and friends. I believe you met the Baumgartners - David and Julie - last time, and we'll be joined by Robert Johnson a terrific musician I encountered recently. I'm consulting on the development of a digital platform for his record label. Anyway I do hope you'll be there. Shall we say 8?"

"Um yeah sure" Lucy smiled tightly, shrugging her shoulders towards her door. "I'm sorry Connor, I really do need to get inside. I'll … I'll see you later." She quickly turned and headed inside before he could say anything else.

She quickly set-down her instrument, slipped off her coat and flicked on the TV. Her attention was drawn briefly back to an advert featuring a pretty woman and two men (both cute, one of them in particular with his caddish grin and dimples), all dressed in blue overalls and taking turns to step forward to speak to camera.

"_Are you troubled by strange noises in the middle of the night?" _

"_Do you experience feelings of dread in your basement or attic?" _

"_Have you, or any of your family ever seen a spook, spectre or ghost?" _

"_If the answer is yes, then don't wait another minute. Pick up your phone and call the professionals." _

"_Ghoulbreakers!" _

"_Our courteous and efficient staff is on call twenty-four hours a day to serve all your supernatural elimination needs." _

"_We're ready to believe – you!"_

Ridiculous she thought, shaking her head and turning off the telly. Lucy went to the kitchen and set down the groceries placing a carton of eggs on the counter. Suddenly the carton began to tremble and one by one the eggs flopped onto the counter, their shells breaking and their contents starting to cook on the surface. A growling sound emerged from the fridge and Lucy slowly and with a knot in her stomach, opened the door. The shelves, bottles and packets were no-where to be seen. Instead she gazed in shock and what looked to be another realm as a booming voice called out "Keynes"


	4. Chapter 4

Wyatt was in Lucy's apartment.

She'd turned up at the firehouse that afternoon two days after the incident with the eggs, not sure where or who else to turn to. She'd felt foolish but she had been too frightened to return her apartment and she'd reasoned she was least likely to be laughed at or called crazy by a group of people claiming to be ghost hunters. Worst case they were every bit as mad as she was.

On seeing her enter and approach Amy at reception, Wyatt had practically leapt over his desk in his haste to greet her. She was stunning. "I'm Wyatt Logan. Pleasure to meet you – how may I be of service to you ma'am?"

Lucy had immediately recognised him from the TV ad - he was even better looking in real life although he was clearly very sure of himself and the 'ma'am' thing was a little annoying. They were about the same age. "Oh well I'm not really sure. What I have to say might a little, uh, unusual"

"Unusual is our speciality around here." He'd winked as he smiled at her and the dimples she'd noticed before puckered on his cheeks. "Won't you come into my office Miss…?"

"Preston, Lucy Preston."

She'd explained about the voice and the strange sighting in the refrigerator. "Generally you don't see that behaviour in a major appliance" was Wyatt's sardonic response making Lucy question her decision to go there. But he'd introduced her to the rest of the team and Rufus had asked more about what she'd seen while Jiya ran a series of tests on her. "Well you're definitely telling the truth, or at least you think you are" was her conclusion.

"Why on earth would I make something like that up?"

"It's New York – there are nut-jobs everywhere" said Amy still somewhat unconvinced she wasn't working for a bunch of them herself.

With no obvious answer as to the cause of her apparent fridge invasion Rufus and Jiya had agreed to do some research into 'Keynes' and Wyatt had suggested he take Lucy back to her apartment to check her out. "I mean check out your apartment" he'd amended quickly, his cheeks pinking briefly at the Freudian slip. Perhaps he wasn't such a player after all.

They were now stood in her living room. He wandered around the apartment picking up objects, tinkling on the piano, and opening cupboard doors as he looked about her place.

"What's that?" she asked, eyeing the small electrical gadget he held in his hand.

"Just one of our little toys" he replied, not bothering to enlighten her any further to her mild annoyance. He continued his exploration of her apartment checking behind curtains and inspecting the collection of photographs on the mantle. "So, you live here alone ma'am?"

"Yes I do. And don't call me ma'am"

"I see. Plenty of space for two though. And that…" he crossed the room and opened a door on the far side, "must be the bedroom. I should take a closer look"

"But nothing happened in there!"

"Not yet anyway" he winked returning to cocky charm mode. He ignored her scowl (she looked cute with her lips all pursed) and stepped back into the main room. "Where's the kitchen?"

He followed the direction of her gaze. "Sunny-side up" he mused, eyeing the eggs on the counter, "I'm an over-easy man myself."

"Anyone ever tell you you're infuriating?" Lucy asked, as Wyatt commented on the contents of her fridge – cartons of Chinese take-out, left-over pizza, a giant tub of cheese dip, spray whip cream and half a bottle of Chardonnay. Certainly not a portal to another realm or demonic voice, but based on the sheer amount of junk food and absence of fruit and vegetables she had the insides of the devil himself.

He sniffed at a bottle of milk and grimaced quickly putting it back. He flashed her a smile that lit up his electric eyes "By the time we've solved this spooky mystery of yours, you're gonna love me. I grow on people."

"Like fungus?" she retorted, ignoring the sudden fluttering in her belly. She was not going to be so easily swayed by his charm.

He merely chuckled as she nudged him towards the front door. He braced himself on the frame before she could close it on him. "No kiss?" he winked, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Ugh" she rolled her eyes and pushed him out slamming the door after him. She could picture him swaggering down the hall, swinging those strong muscular arms and his firm ass cupped in his tight jeans, and felt her stomach swoop once more. God damn it!


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening Wyatt and Rufus were relaxing upstairs in the HQ with a Chinese takeaway. "To our first paying customer. Cheers!" Wyatt clinked his drink to Rufus'.

"To our first and _**only**_ customer."

"You know you're right. I should probably take her out to dinner so we don't lose her."

Downstairs the phone rang, and in an apparent break from her normal indifference Amy actually answered the phone. A moment later her voice screeched up the stairs followed by the sounding of the alarm. "We got one!"

The team hustled with only minimum incompetence and skin burns as they slid down the pole before speeding off in the ectomobile in the direction of the Sedgwick hotel. There the manager informed them that while disturbances had been known to occur, there had been an unprecedented level of activity in the past two weeks. Urging them to show discretion so as not to upset the guests he pointed them in the direction of the 12th floor where most of the sightings had taken place.

"Cockroaches" Wyatt volunteered to the man sharing their elevator, in reply to his quizzical glance. They were dressed in matching overalls, with goggles pushed up on their foreheads and each sporting a giant pack on their back that looked a cross between a bazooka and a hoover. They stood in silence the only sound the turgid music being pumped into the space.

When they reached the 12th floor they agreed to split up to cover more ground, each heading off in a different direction. As Rufus turned a corner he came to a sudden and abrupt halt. Further down the corridor hovering over a room service cart and gorging on the left over fries and curled up sandwiches, was slimey looking ghoul. Vaguely feminine in appearance with a piggish upturned nose, wide set eyes and a large mouth, it looked like lemon jello with teeth and arms, and for some reason reminded him of Wyatt's ex-wife.

Gathering his senses Rufus quickly called in his sighting to the others over the comms and fired his proton ray at the entity, but it (she?) passed through the wall before he could make contact. It reappeared on the other side, just in front of Wyatt.

"Uh Rufus…?" his voice wavered in his ear, "It's looking at me like a piece of meat…"

"I saw it, I saw it!" Rufus sounded far more excited by his encounter, "She's an ugly little spud isn't she!"

"I think it can hear you Rufus."

"Don't worry," he reassured, "she won't hurt you."

Before Rufus' words had even registered the creature had flown down the hallway at terrific speed and straight into Wyatt's path sending him crashing to the floor..

"Wyatt – are you ok?"

Wyatt sat back up, unharmed but covered in yellow goo, "She slimed me! Ugh. I feel so funky."

Jiya's voice interrupted them "Guys? Guys? You need to get downstairs. It's in the ballroom."

Twenty minutes, a fallen chandelier, the destruction of many tables and chairs, and a brief lesson in the importance of NEVER crossing the proton streams later, and the slimy little sucker was safely ensconced in the portable trap Jiya had developed.

Smoke drifted from the unit as the triumphant trio made their way from the lobby passed the gathered crowd. Wyatt approached the manager counting on his fingers. "So let's see… Capture – that's 4 big ones, and then we've got containment and storage – that's another 500, but we've got a special on proton packs at the moment so let's call it an even 5 grand."

"Five thousand dollars! That's extortion, I won't pay."

Wyatt looked back over his shoulder "Hey Rufus – can you put that thing back in the ballroom…"

The manager looked panic "Alright, alright. I'll pay. Just take it away."

Wyatt patted him on the back wiping off the last of the slime on his jacket, "I'll send you an invoice." He turned back to his team as they exited the hotel. "Rufus, Jiya… … looks like we're in business."


	6. Chapter 6

Business was booming. Ghost sightings sprang up all across the city and thanks to their success and the hotel and bring the only spectre specialists in town, the Ghoulbreakers had the phones ringing off the hook, and the containment unit was filling up fast.

Jiya was down in the basement, Rufus and Wyatt were out on a call, and Amy was four chapters deep into a particularly saucy fic about her favourite time travel show. She didn't at first hear the man cough. He tried to get her attention again. This time she looked up, a look of displeasure on her face at the intrusion. He wry smile tugged at one side of his mouth, "Didn't mean to interrupt."

Her stare softened. He was tall and handsome with warm dark eyes and a wide grin, and his voice held a deep southern accent. She noticed the job advertisement they'd posted on Craigslist on his phone screen and gestured for him to sit down.

"Do you believe in UFOs, astral projection, mental telepathy, ESP, clairvoyance, spirit photography, telekinetic movement, full trans-mediums, the Loch Ness monster and the theory of Atlantis?"

"If there's a steady paycheck in it, I sure do." He turned around as Wyatt and Rufus strolled in.

Amy handed them their worksheet for that evening. Rufus glanced at it "Oh great! Two more free repeaters."

As he continued to review the bookings Amy introduced the applicant. "This is Wendell Scott. He's here about the job."

"Great," nodded Rufus, barely giving him a second glance. "You're hired. I'm Rufus Carlin, he's Wyatt Logan and somewhere around here is Jiya Marri. Welcome aboard"


	7. Chapter 7

Wyatt was waiting for Lucy outside the hall after rehearsals. He was leaning casually against the auditorium walls and dressed in a smart grey woollen coat that accentuated his muscular shoulders, a blue shirt that brought out the colour of his eyes, and a charcoal scarf hung loosely from his neck serving no purpose against the chill but to make him look even more dapper. She cursed herself for once again being drawn in by his good looks. She politely excused herself from one of the other members of the orchestra's string section with whom she'd exited, and walked over to him.

"Dr Logan, this is an unexpected surprise."

She looked pretty. Well from the little he could see of her she looked pretty since she was bundled in a two sizes too big coat and wearing a giant scarf that swept round half her head. Apparently Lucy Preston did not enjoy the crisp cold of a New York winter. "That was a wonderful rehearsal – you were the best in your row."

"You watched us?" No-one had come in or out while they were playing – she'd have known because the doors thundered like timpani - which meant he must have stayed for the whole thing. She was taken aback that he'd done so. "You know most people can't hear me when the whole orchestra is playing."

"Then they can't be paying you the attention you deserve." His tone was genuine and despite herself Lucy couldn't help but be flattered. He nodded in the direction of the man she had come out of the building with and who was seemingly waiting for her. "Who's the stiff?"

She glanced back over to Noah. "The 'stiff' happens to be one of the finest violinists in the world. Now do you have any information for me on my case?"

"Sure. Maybe we could go somewhere more private, ma'am."

"I'm sure here is just fine Dr Logan."

"Wyatt, please."

He smirked briefly before becoming more serious, "So Jiya found out that Keynes – that was the name you heard right…" she nodded. "…was a worshipper of 'Rittenhouse' a time altering and shape shifting god of destruction. He planned to right the wrongs of man by changing history and recreating the world in his vision. Keynes was his minion sent to earth to carry out his will. He called himself the Timekeeper."

"So what's he doing in my icebox?"

"Well I'm working on that. I think if we met up on Thursday at say 9pm, we could have dinner, exchange information…"

"I'm busy Thursday."

"Come on" he urged with another disarming smile. "You think I do this for all my clients. I'm making a special exception for you because I like you and I want to help."

"Fine. Pick me up at 9 on Thursday."

"9 on Thursday" he confirmed and made to leave

"And Wyatt?" He turned back to her, "Quit it with the 'ma'am'"

Wyatt grinned, gave her a little bow then walked away.

Lucy re-joined her colleague. "Who was that?" There was a distinct tone in Noah's voice. Lucy chose to ignore it but couldn't help the light smile that breached her face as she watched the scientist stroll away with spring in his step. She was already looking forward to Thursday, "He's a friend."


	8. Chapter 8

Rufus was in the basement giving Wendell a tour of their facility.

"So once you've got them out cold, what do you with Casper?"

Rufus snorted "Oh I get it. Casper, like the friendly ghost? Ha ha. Uh yes, this is where we put all the entities, vapors, slimers and such" he pointed to the containment unit. "It's simple really, you just load in the trap and release the lever, set the grid, wait for the light and then the trap is clean. Lock it and withdraw the trap, and the ghoul is secured."

On the ground floor Amy was at her desk flicking through Instagram as Wyatt walked in. Without looking from her phone she pointed over to where a there was an officious looking man waiting in his office. "He's from the EPA"

"What does he want?"

She looked at him briefly then returned her eyes to the screen, shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe you should ask him yourself."

"Can I help you?" Wyatt asked as he entered the room. He was perhaps early forties, handsome but with slightly hardened edges and steely eyes, and wearing a well cut suit.

"I'm Garcia Flynn" the man said in a distinctive European accent. "I represent the Environmental Protection Agency. Are you Dr Wyatt Logan?"

"Yes. I'm Dr Logan. What can I do for you?"

Flynn, who was a good few inches taller than Wyatt, peered down his nose, "What are you a doctor of exactly?" He said it with a sneer and Wyatt took a dislike to him immediately.

Wyatt squared his shoulders but kept his tone deliberately pleasant hoping to rile him. "I have a Ph.D in parapsychology and psychology. Do you have a doctorate?"

Flynn ignored the question, "I see. And now you catch ghouls. How many ghouls have you caught?"

Wyatt wasn't about to make it easy for this dickwad. "I'm not at liberty to say."

Undeterred Flynn continued his line of questioning. "Where do you keep the ghouls once you've caught them? I assume you have some storage facility. May I see it?"

"No"

"No? Why not?"

"You didn't say the magic word." Wyatt smiled to himself.

Flynn glared at him, irritated no end. "_Please_ may I see your storage facility?" It pained him to say it; it pleased Wyatt greatly.

"And why is it that you want to see it Mr Flynn?" Wyatt could see a vein throbbing in the EPA agent's forehead and was now rather enjoying himself.

"Because I've seen a lot of coverage in the press about what you allegedly do here Dr. Logan, and I want to assess for myself any environmentally dangerous impact you and your facility may be causing. Now show me to your basement or I'll return here with a court order."

Wyatt grinned. "Ok great. I'll see you back here with your court order." He whistled as he walked away leaving a seething Flynn to make his own way out.

Back down in the basement Jiya looked concerned as she analysed the data. "I'm worried, Rufus" she said gesturing to the containment unit, "it's getting crowded in there. And all the recent data suggests that there is something big on the horizon."

"Define big" said Wendell.

"Ok so if this chocodile represents the normal levels of psychokinetic energy in the New York area, then what's coming would be 35 foot long, 600 pound chocodile."

Wyatt came down the stairs at that moment. "We've got the EPA up our asses. How's the grid holding up?"

Wendell turned to Jiya "Tell him about the chocodile."


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy could hear music and the chatter of voices as she exited the lift. Shit, Connor was having his party tonight. Hopefully she could get by unnoticed – she had to get ready for her dinner with Wyatt.

"Hello Lucy" Damn.

"Hi Connor. You've got your party tonight huh?"

"That's right. It's a terrific, lots of wonderful people for you to meet. Are you coming in?" He gestured to his apartment door.

"Oh I wish I could Connor but I can't. I have a date."

He looked crestfallen. "You have a date? Tonight?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I forgot about your party."

He smiled, an idea occurring to him "Not to worry Lucy. Just bring the chap along."

"All right. Well, maybe we'll stop by."

"Wonderful. I'll let everyone know you'll be joining us. We're going to listen to jazz and I've just put out the French cheese. There's a particularly lovely Pont L'eveque you must try."

She smiled and slipped into her own apartment leaving Connor in the hall. He rattled the handle of his door. It was locked. "Hey everybody. It's me Connor. Can somebody let me in?"

Lucy shrugged off her coat and hung it and her bag on the hook. There was a deep ominous growl behind her. Suddenly a claw grabbed her dragging her backwards, and another clamped across he mouth muffling her screams. A second creature bolted forward and bounded out the door.

Down the hall Mason's doorbell rang. "Ok, who brought the dog?" he asked, opening the door. A split second later he screamed and ran down the hall as the creature lunged at him snarling and snapping its sharp jaws. It continued to chase him as he raced out of the building and across the road to the sound of screeching tyres, and into Central Park. Connor desperately searched for the door to the tavern on the green, as the diners inside continued their meals oblivious to his predicament.

"Good dog. Nice dog" he pleaded as the creature slowly bore down on him. And then everything went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

"What happened here?"

"Some idiot brought a cougar to a party and it went beserk" the policeman replied.

'Sounds like one heck of a party' thought Wyatt then moving further down the hall he knocked on Lucy's door. It opened at his touch.

"Hello?" he asked, taken aback at her appearance. She was wearing a shimmering white and gold gown, her hair wild and curly and blowing as if stood in a breeze. Her eyes were painted like Cleopatra. "I feel like I underdressed" he quipped.

"Are you the Clockmaker?" her voice was low and husky.

"Not that I'm aware of."

She slammed the door in his face. Ok so something unusual was going on here. He tried knocking again.

"Are you the Clockmaker?"

"Yes."

He stepped inside. "I didn't get your name though"

"I am Keynes. I am the Timekeeper. We must prepare for the coming of Rittenhouse."

"Ah yes, of course. We should get right on that."

She led him to the bedroom and lay down. She stroked her hands over her breasts. Wyatt gulped. "Do you want this body?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Take me now subcreature. I want you inside me."

Wyatt gulped again. Under any other circumstance the answer would have been a resounding hell yeah. Lucy was a knock out and in their all too brief encounters he'd already found himself entranced by her. "You know I'd love to, but I make it a rule never to sleep with possessed people on the first date. Now why don't you relax right there, I want to talk to Lucy. Lucy? It's Wyatt – you still in there." In comparison to sarcastic tone he took with the demon, his voice was soft as he tried to reach Lucy.

"There is no Lucy, only Keynes." She began to pant heavily and her body slowly rose up and levitated 3 foot above the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the firehouse there was a knock at the door.

"Captain Humiston." Jiya greeted the chief of police - the Ghoulbreakers had become well acquainted with her over the course of the last few weeks. "What can we do for you?"

"We picked up this guy. He was wandering around the park muttering something about trying to find the Timekeeper. Claims he's the Clockmaker. I can tell you he's British, single, works in IT and lives in a high level apartment, bit of braggart and somewhat of a bore."

"You got all that from 'Timekeeper' and 'Clockmaker'?" It was amazing how Grace Humiston could deduce so much from so little.

"I did. I also deduced from the way he was talking that perhaps his particular problem was more in your wheelhouse Doctor."

"Hmm. OK leave him with me." Grace thanked her and left. "So…" Jiya turned to Mason, "What did you say your name was?"

"I am Cahill, the Clockmaker of Rittenhouse. Are you the Timekeeper?"

Before she could answer him, Amy called Jiya over to the phone. "It's Wyatt"

"What's up Wyatt? We've got a bit of a situation here – the Clockmaker of Rittenhouse has just turned up looking for the Timekeeper."

"Fancy that. I'm here with the Timekeeper. Seems Keynes took a shine to my date. I've given her 300 cc's of thorozine, she's gonna take a little nap now."

"Ok, well you should get back here. But don't bring Lucy – we should keep them as far away from each other as possible. I'll call Rufus and Wendell."

Wyatt hung up and turned to a sleeping Lucy. "Sorry babydoll, I've got to go to work" he placed a delicate kiss on her forehead and left.

xxxx

On the other side of town Rufus and Wendell were driving back towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

"So y'all are all doctors of parapsychology. Where do you even study for something like that?"

"MIT"

"Damn! That's a good school. And now you're going around chasing ghosts, huh."

"That's about sum of it" Rufus nodded.

"Hey, did you ever think that maybe the reason we've been so busy lately is because the dead have been rising from their graves?"

Rufus shivered at the prospect. There was a long pause. He reached for the radio "How about some music?"


	12. Chapter 12

Flynn stormed into the Ghoulbreakers HQ. He was accompanied by Captain Humiston and a few of her officers. She looked apologetically at Amy who immediately started for the stairs.

"This way. This way" Flynn shouted, ushering the officers in the direction of the basement."Cease and desist all commerce order," he announced holding aloft an official looking paper, "seizure of premises and chattels, ban on use of public utilities for unauthorized waste handlers, and a federal entry inspection order"

"Cahill, there's just one more test I want to perform..." Jiya stopped suddenly aware of the disruption.

"Shut this off." Flynn commanded, gesturing to the containment unit. "Shut it all down."

"Turning off this equipment would be extremely hazardous" Jiya warned but Flynn was determined. "Please try to understand. This is a high voltage laser containment unit. Turning it off would be like nuking the city."

"Don't treat me like a fool. I'm not one of those idiots you lot con with your ghost stories."

"Now listen Flynn" It was Wyatt who had just arrived back at the firehouse. "I think there has been a misunderstanding. We want to co-operate any way that we can."

"Too late Logan, you had your chance but no, you just had to have your fun insulting me."

"You're going to be responsible for what happens if switch it off."

"No, you'll be the ones responsible. Shut it down right now." The police officer tasked with turning it off looked torn. "Do it!"

The second the switch was flicked there was an eerie silence before the lights went out and the walls began to shake. Bricks tumbled from the walls as they all raced up the stairs to get out before the building imploded. Just as they reached the street the roof exploded and a surge or psychokinetic energy zapped hundreds of feet into the sky.

"What the hell happened!?" Rufus had just pulled up with Wendell.

"This douchebag shut us down" Wyatt pointed to Flynn.

Jiya suddenly noticed Cahill was missing. "Hey guys? Where's the Clockmaker? We need to find him."

"Not so fast." Flynn blocked their path, "Captain, arrest these men. They are in criminal violation of the Environmental Protection Act, and this explosion is a direct result of it."

Humiston hesistated. She was loathe to take the Ghoulbreakers into custody but right now the law was on Flynn's side. With a sigh she turned to her officers. "Arrest them."


	13. Chapter 13

"So, Lucy's apartment is Spook Central?" asked Wyatt

The team were sitting in jail, Flynn having successfully persuaded Captain Humiston to lock them up on the trumped up EPA violation. The men were being held together while Jiya was in an adjoining cell out of sight but able to hear and speak to the others. She and Rufus were explaining the anomalies in the architectural structure of Lucy's building. It had been designed by an evil genius follower of Rittenhouse who had effectively built a super conductor antenna for the express purpose of pulling in and concentrating spiritual turbulence.

Unbeknownst to them at the same time they were having this conversation Lucy had arisen from her medicated slumber and was surveying the chaos that had by now enveloped the city. Ghosts, spectres and ghouls released in the blast and growing in number were causing havoc in the streets. Among them was the possessed form of Connor Mason – the Clockmaker was making his way to meet the Timekeeper.

A police officer appeared in front of the men's cell "Come with me, the mayor wants to see you."

xxxx

Mayor Denise Christopher was known to be a no nonsense woman who while friendly and above all honest, did not suffer fools.

By the time the team arrived at her office there was already a fair crowd gathered that included Captain Humiston, the fire chief Jim Bowie, Harriet Tubman - the Archibishop of New York and Garcia Flynn. They were debating about what was to be done.

On seeing Wyatt, Flynn's tone turned icy and cold. "Mayor Christopher. You cannot be serious inviting these conmen here. They used hallucinogenic nerve gasses to convince people they were seeing ghosts and then they conveniently turn up to deal with the problem and put on a light show."

"Are YOU serious? Have you seen what's going on outside? Not to mention the explosion YOU caused" Wyatt fumed making it blatantly clear who he blamed for the fiasco.

Denise intervened "Is this true?"

Flynn shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but Wyatt cut him off, "Yes ma'am. We warned Flynn repeatedly of the dangers of turning off our equipment but he wouldn't listen and the explosion and everything that's happening now was a direct result of his actions."

"Jim" Denise turned to the fire chief, "What's your take on this?"

"All I know is I've never seen an explosion or light show like this and I've seen every form of combustion there is."

"Archbishop?"

"Denise, officially the church cannot take a line on this phenomenon. Personally, I think it's a sign from God – but don't quote me on that" said the clergywoman.

"Well I'm not sure we can go to the press asking people to pray, Harriet."

"Forgive me your honour," Wendell spoke up, "I've only been with these guys for a couple of weeks and I sure was sceptical when I started but I've seen some shit that would turn your hair white. I don't understand everything that's going on right now, but I know that we're your best bet."

The rest of the team backed him up.

"He's right. Either you take our help of you're facing a disaster of biblical proportions."

"Forty years of darkness. The raising of the dead, the destruction of the past…"

"Fire and brimstone. History as we know it changed forever"

"Ok, ok I get it" Denise silenced them. "And what if you're wrong?"

"Then you can throw us back in jail." Wyatt reasoned. "But if we're right, we can stop this thing."

The mayor considered her options for a moment. "Sounds like you've got work to do. What do you need from me?"


	14. Chapter 14

Out on the street the foursome, now suited, booted and proton pack'd up, were greeted like heroes. Cheering crowds gathered to watch them as they made their way to Lucy's apartment building.

As they arrived at the entrance there was an immense crack of lightning and a pit opened up in front of the building. Fiery storm clouds were gathered over the roof an ominous swirling mass of pink, purple and orange. Well, that wasn't good.

Fifteen minutes later the team arrived wheezy and hot on the roof, where there was now a set of stairs leading to a temple which had somehow materialized from another realm. From within the depths of the temple, the shadowy form of Rittenhouse appeared and took a seat on his throne. They watched aghast as Lucy and Mason transformed into snarling dog beasts and each took their places on plinths either side of their master, their bodies hardening like stone.

Rufus stepped forward "Good evening Rittenhouse. As a designated representative of this state, county and city of New York, I order you to cease all supernatural activity and return forthwith to your place of origin."

"Well that ought to do it" muttered Wyatt

Rittenhouse voice boomed out across the sky "Are you a god?"

"No"

"Then you must die! Choose the form of your destructor"

Wendell turned to the others, "Choose the form of your destructor? What does that mean?"

Jiya shrugged "I dunno but it doesn't sound good."

Wyatt snapped his fingers "No, I've got it. Clear your minds. Whatever we think of will be what appears ready to destroy us. So don't think of anything, we've only got one shot at this."

"The choice has been made" boomed Rittenhouse.

"Whoa what?! We didn't think of anything. I didn't think of anything, did you think of anything Jiya?"

"No"

"Wendell?"

"Nope, I cleared my mind of everything?"

"Ruuuufusssss?"

Rufus shifted on the spot, looking decidedly uncomfortable "I'm sorry! I, I couldn't help it. It just popped in there."

"Wha!t? What just popped in there?"

There was a rumble in the distance, followed by the stomp of heavy footsteps. Screams accompanied the sound of crashing bricks, scraping metal and smashing glass.

"What popped in there, Rufus?" Wyatt was more insistent now.

Rufus' voice was meek, barely a whisper. "A Chocodile"

As the sound grew louder, the group turned in the direction of its source. Slowly the bringer of their destruction came into view. It had cold dead eyes and a snapping jaw filled with decidedly large, sharp looking teeth, great claws and a thick sweeping tail. Its body was covered in rigid scales of hardened chocolate. Cars, hydrants and hotdog carts were smashed and flung into the air as it weaved its way through the streets, filling the air with an odd mix of gas, smoke and sugary sweetness.

"Well you don't see that everyday" said Wendell, unsure what else to say in the situation.

"I tried to think of the most harmless thing. Something that couldn't hurt us. What could be less dangerous than a chocolate covered Twinkie?"

"It's a Twinkie with teeth Rufus." Wyatt pointed out. "Jiya what the hell do we do here?"

"I'm sorry but I'm terrified beyond all logical thought right now."

"Well we've got to think of a plan. There's gotta be something we can do!" yelled Wendell

Wyatt suddenly ducked and tucked himself behind a pillar as one of the Chocodile's claws swooped across the roof, "Unless you've got a giant stick and a campfire we can toast this sucker over like a goddamn marshmallow I'm fresh out of ideas"

Jiya was hit with a flash of inspiration, "I have a radical idea. The door between our world and the paranormal world swings both ways so we could reverse the particle flow through the gate."

"How?"

"By crossing the streams."

"I thought rule number 1 was, don't cross the streams?" Wendell looked panicked at the prospect. Images of burning to death from the inside flew through his mind. Then again the alternative was being eaten by a 200 foot giant confectionary so there was that to consider.

Wyatt looked equally unenthusiastic about their options. "Won't that kill us?"

"Not necessarily" Jiya unsuccessfully attempted to adopt a reassuring tone, "there's a small chance we'll survive. But it's our only chance. We have to try it." She switched on her pack directing its charge at the raging Chocodile.

"Oh great. Well then see you on the other side" Wyatt gathered himself and turned on his beam.

"Nice working with you Logan" Rufus fired his too

"Why couldn't I just have got a job at Starbucks!" Wendell's beam joined the others to form a single all powerful force. They struggled and fought with the beams as they tried to keep them trained on the giant creature. It was taking all their strength to hold it steady.

Under the constant blast the Chocodile finally began to writhe and screech before starting to shudder violently.

"It's going to blow!"

At Wyatt's warning cry the team switched off their packs and sprinted for cover. A second later there was an almighty crack as shards of chocolate splintered through the air shattering windows and landing on the ground with a thud. Great chunks of sponge pinged and bounced off the sides of buildings, denting the sidewalk like meteors, and thick globs of cream squirted everywhere. It was vanquished.

Catching their breath and extracting themselves from the sticky mess that coated and surrounded them they quickly checked on each other. Assured his team mates were fine Wyatt immediately raced over to the statue that Lucy had become, hopeful that she had transformed back.

His hope quickly faded however, and his heart sank as he saw the still hardened form of the beast, realising she was forever entombed in the statue. Unable to look any longer he turned away, sadness washing over him.

Rufus seeing the light go out of Wyatt's eyes cast a glance back over to the statue, shaking his head in sympathy for his friend. There was a soft cracking sound and his attention was drawn to one of the frozen paws which began to crumble. "Wyatt wait! Look!" The statues that held Mason and Lucy were slowly disintegrating.

Wyatt raced over and with the help of the others they broke it apart, scrabbling to free them. He pulled Lucy out, picked her up and cradled her limp body in his arms willing her to wake up. Slowly she came to, blinking in surprise at the sight of Wyatt's blue eyes, glassy with moisture, staring down at her a look of deep concern on his face. "Where am I? What happened?" she asked feeling dizzy and disoriented.

"Shh he soothed" stroking her hair, "you're ok. It's all over now."

Mason stumbled over to the others, looking about him in shock "What the bloody hell! Who are you?"

"We're the Ghoulbreakers" answered Rufus.

"Interesting. Who does your IT?"

xxxx

A short time later the team, Mason and Lucy made their way down from the roof and out onto the street where a huge and expectant gathering of onlookers, Mayor Christopher, reporters & TV crew were waiting for them.

The crowd roared as they made their exit and with huge grins on their faces Jiya, Rufus and Wendell stepped forward to speak to the press and bask in their moment of glory. Mason too was enjoying his moment in the limelight, offering to tell his story to the gaggle of journalists.

Wyatt however, hung back and reached for Lucy's arm, urging her to stay with him. "You OK ma'am?" Before she could speak he turned to fully face her and took a step forward, his body just inches from hers. She felt her breath hitch and her heart quicken as he gazed at her. He gave her a soft tender smile, tucked a finger under her chin and lifted her face so that their noses brushed. A smile spread across her cheeks, she draped her arms around his neck and rising to her toes she closed the final gap between them.


End file.
